A light emitting device, which is an inorganic semiconductor device emitting light by recombination between electrons and holes, has been recently used in several fields such as a display, a vehicle lamp, a general illuminating device, and the like.
Recently, in accordance with an increase in a demand for a small high output light emitting device, a demand for a large-area flip-chip type light emitting device having excellent heat radiation efficiency has increased. Electrodes of the flip-chip type light emitting device are directly bonded to a secondary substrate, and a wire for supplying external power to the flip-chip type light emitting device is not used, such that the flip-chip type light emitting device has heat radiation efficiency significantly higher than that of a horizontal type light emitting device. Therefore, even though a high density current is applied, heat can be effectively conducted to the secondary substrate, such that the flip-chip type light emitting device is appropriate for a high output light source.